Peddie: A thing called love
by Lolalove123
Summary: Just a story, well it might be a sequel if people give it good reviews. About Peddie, their lives, it goes on in a sequel to when there older. My first time, so don't throw digital tomato's at me! x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The beginning of the end

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

School just got even worse. Eddie Miller has been here for Five weeks, FIVE.

He call me Yacker, cause apparently, I talk too much. So I call him slime ball, simply cause he is one.

But, I've always sort of liked him, like more than a friend. I KNOW, me Patricia Williamson 'LIKING' someone, especially a boy. I've tried telling him how I felt, but it always comes out as something different, like: "Get out of my face, Eddie ya Freak!"

See my dilemma?

I've been trying to tell joy all day, but whenever I try, Eddies around. But now I can finally tell her my problem, because Eddies in French class and this is mine and Joys free period.

"Joy, I'm starting to like Eddie... like_ like_ him" I blurt.

"Peddie! I knew it!" she squealed happily. Sometimes a think she's half Amberfied.

"Earth to Joy?!" I said, waving a hand in front of her "Please tell me you're not an Amber clone?"

"No! Right, so just tell him how you feel! Your Patricia, I've never seen you so apprehensive" she said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Honey, I've seen the way he looks at you, go for it!"

"Ah! When did you get all mumsie like, on me?!" I said astonished.

"Patricia, that's not the point!"

"I know, but whenever I try to tell him how I feel it comes out as an insult... advice please!"

"You'll figure it out! Come on, he's perfect for you anyways! Now let's get to history! I don't want you to be in detention, when you could be with Eddie!" She said, pulling me up and linking arms with me.

I couldn't help feeling happy as I left the student lounge. He might actually like me!

**Eddies P.O.V**:

I'm scared. Well, shocked at the least. I'm not exactly sure how to react at the moment; I do have the BIGGEST crush on her. Oh god, I sound like a love sick nine year old!

I do see how she's so nervous. Every time I walk by her, she ignores me completely. I didn't get it until now. She's scared in case I turn her down. But I won't, no way. I'll just give her a hand.

I wrote a note out:

_Dearest Patricia,_

_Meet me in the garden, _

_On Friday the 14th of February,_

_At six o'clock_

_I hope to see you then_

_X_

_Your clue: _

_YKE_

_(First, third and fourth letter of the nickname I call you)._

_X_

Yeah, kinda cheesy, but I want her to know that I like her. I popped it on her bed during my 'Eddie free time', and then I casually walked out of the room and downstairs.

"Eddie? What were you doing up there?"

Oh no, it's Patricia.

"I... lost my toothbrush!" I quickly said, turning a hint of red, cheeks burning.

"Why would you need your toothbrush?" she asked curiously, a smirk playing on her face.

"I... erm, brush after meals, I had a hoagie a few minutes ago" I said and left the house before she asked anymore questions.

Well that went well. It was the beginning of the end.

**Yeah, my first fanficy! And the first chapter of my first story, review and i'll update soon x**


	2. Chapter 2: Patricia's note

Chapter one: The beginning of the end

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

School just got even worse. Eddie Miller has been here for Five weeks, FIVE.

He call me Yacker, cause apparently, I talk too much. So I call him slime ball, simply cause he is one.

But, I've always sort of liked him, like more than a friend. I KNOW, me Patricia Williamson 'LIKING' someone, especially a boy. I've tried telling him how I felt, but it always comes out as something different, like: "Get out of my face, Eddie ya Freak!"

See my dilemma?

I've been trying to tell joy all day, but whenever I try, Eddies around. But now I can finally tell her my problem, because Eddies in French class and this is mine and Joys free period.

"Joy, I'm starting to like Eddie... like_ like_ him" I blurt.

"Peddie! I knew it!" she squealed happily. Sometimes a think she's half Amberfied.

"Earth to Joy?!" I said, waving a hand in front of her "Please tell me you're not an Amber clone?"

"No! Right, so just tell him how you feel! Your Patricia, I've never seen you so apprehensive" she said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Honey, I've seen the way he looks at you, go for it!"

"Ah! When did you get all mumsie like, on me?!" I said astonished.

"Patricia, that's not the point!"

"I know, but whenever I try to tell him how I feel it comes out as an insult... advice please!"

"You'll figure it out! Come on, he's perfect for you anyways! Now let's get to history! I don't want you to be in detention, when you could be with Eddie!" She said, pulling me up and linking arms with me.

I couldn't help feeling happy as I left the student lounge. He might actually like me!

**Eddies P.O.V**:

I'm scared. Well, shocked at the least. I'm not exactly sure how to react at the moment; I do have the BIGGEST crush on her. Oh god, I sound like a love sick nine year old!

I do see how she's so nervous. Every time I walk by her, she ignores me completely. I didn't get it until now. She's scared in case I turn her down. But I won't, no way. I'll just give her a hand.

I wrote a note out:

_Dearest Patricia,_

_Meet me in the garden, _

_On Friday the 14th of February,_

_At six o'clock_

_I hope to see you then_

_X_

_Your clue: _

_YKE_

_(First, third and fourth letter of the nickname I call you)._

_X_

Yeah, kinda cheesy, but I want her to know that I like her. I popped it on her bed during my 'Eddie free time', and then I casually walked out of the room and downstairs.

"Eddie? What were you doing up there?"

Oh no, it's Patricia.

"I... lost my toothbrush!" I quickly said, turning a hint of red, cheeks burning.

"Why would you need your toothbrush?" she asked curiously, a smirk playing on her face.

"I... erm, brush after meals, I had a hoagie a few minutes ago" I said and left the house before she asked anymore questions.

Well that went well. It was the beginning of the end.

**Yeah, my first fanficy! And the first chapter of my first story, review and i'll update soon x**


	3. Chapter 2 REAPEAT!

Chapter 2: Patricia's note (Repeat)

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

Well, that was very strange. Very, very strange, Eddie doesn't brush after meals. Or does he?

Anyways, I'm getting my iPod, to listen to sick puppies in class. I swear, listening to Mr. Sweet droan on and on about chemicals and what not, can get really boring and I can't stan-

A note. A Valentine. OMG! I read through it and thought hard about the letters at the bottom.

_Yellow? Oh, what the heck, that doesn't even have a K!_

_Wait... YKE...YAKER!_

"Yacker!" I squealed in delight. I walked back to school with a smile on my face and a spring in my step, getting to grips with things as I approached the school doors. I smirked at Eddie as I walked in, and then sat down next to Joy.

"Why so happy?" she asked, glancing at Eddie.

"I think you can guess, you just looked at him! He gave me this!" I said, putting forth the note.

"Oh, we have to show Am-" I cut her off.

"No. Not until...until Saturday. Fridays when we meet so Saturday shall be when Amber – Blonde haired – couple making – pink loving – Millington will find out" I said, taking the note and putting it in my pocket.

"Fine, but Eddies gonna be all over you after school and she's gonna realize that something's going between you two"

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because Eddie keeps checking you out, and Amber keeps looking in your direction" she stated in a matter of fact way.

I looked at Eddie, who was looking at me. I turned round sheepishly and looked at Amber. She looked at Eddie then me and then back to Eddie.

"I guess your right"

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

At four, I walked back to the house with Mara and Jerry.

"So you wrote that note that Patricia's been obsessing over?" she asked, all serious like.

I nodded.

"Eddie you jerk! You played her like a record!" Mara said, obviously appalled.

"No, no! Mara, I have a very, very, very big crush on her! And since its valentine's day on Friday..." I said, looking down.

"OH! I'm sorry I called you a jerk, it's just you come across... very bad boyish. What I mean is you like playing jokes on people"

"Alright! Can we per- lease talk about something else!?" Jerry pleaded.

"Nope! We're at the house" Mara said, smiling at Jerome.

"You have a nice smile Jeffrey, but I like lips better" Jerome smirked at her, and then leaned for a quick kiss.

"OK! I'll see you when your little love – fest is over" I said and walked into the hall.

Hm... Fabian must be in the dorm.

"Hey, Stutter Rutter" I said and plonked down on my bed.

"Hey... you got a note by the way" he said.

I read it. It said:

_Dear Eddie,_

_Thanks for the note._

_And yes, _

_I'll see you Friday_

_X_

_Yacker_


	4. Chapter 3: Valentine's Day

Chapter 3: Valentine's Day

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

OK, let me say it.

I, Patricia Williamson, HAVE BEEN A NEVERVOUS WRECK SINCE FIVE THIS MORNING AND I CAN'T MEET EDDIE AT SIX!

This is what I am screaming at Joy right now.

"Calm it Tricia!" Joy said, slightly scared. Trust me, you don't want to meet mad me.

"I CAN'T! What if he tries to kiss me Joy?! Just remember – I haven't kissed a boy since Year nine" I said, hushing my voice a little on the last part.

"If he tries to kiss you kiss back, it always happens in the movies" she said, adjusting her dress a little.

"Right, movies..." I muttered.

"Let's go people!" I heard Ambers voice outside.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"You guys ready?" Nina asked. It was alright for her. She's got Fabian waiting down there, while I go downstairs, looking very embarrassed and uncomfortable because Eddie – my soon to be boyfriend – will be looking at me.

"Ready!" Joy and Mara said.

"Ready... ready as I'll ever be" I muttered.

Later at the dance...

"Patricia... you have to go now!" Joy said, pushing me towards the door.

"Joy..." I moaned.

"You'll be fine, now go" she said and full forced pushed me out the dance. I stumbled along the corridor, sick with nerves.

What was he gonna do?

Once outside, I let out a sight as I saw Eddie under the Gazebo. He hadn't spotted me yet; maybe I could just do a runner... NO PATRICIA, YOU ARE GOING TO DO THIS AND BE A WOMAN!

I strolled along, my force getting stronger as I got closer.

"Hey Yacker" he said and took my hand and pulled me up the steps.

"Hi" I said, looking down at the floor.

We stood in silence for a moment.

"I really like you" we said in union.

We leaned in and kissed. Just like that. It was cinematic and dramatic, beautifully shaped. My hands ran through his blonde hair, while he pulled me closer still. We kissed until it started to rain, and then ran hand in hand, back into the dance.

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

Oh, what a night. We kissed. We kissed, we kissed. Fabian couldn't shut me up when we got back, I was_ too_ happy.

"Oh and then-"but Fabian cut me off.

"I have heard enough about your snogging with Patricia! Please Eddie, just go to sleep" he said turning over in his bed.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I thought about Patricia. Wow! Was she gonna have a lot to deal with. And by that I mean, Amber – I'm so perky – I love pink and making couple scrapbooks – Millington.

Well, all ends who ends well.


	5. Chapter 4: The intercom disaster

Chapter 4: The intercom disaster

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

EDDIE KISSED PIPER!

EDDIE KISSED MY TWIN SISTER!

AHHHHHHH!

"Oh my god!" I screamed.

OK – So that was me – having a total melt down.

Let's recap –

My twin sister Piper ditched a trip to France with her fancy posh school, to visit me at Anubis. Eddie had no idea, and kissed her.

Long story short:

I found out he kissed my twin.

Back to reality –

"We tell each other everything, Eddie" I sat on the edge of the desk.

"I know I should've trusted you more" he said, looking at the floor.

"Well, if we don't have honesty what do we have? You told me, well rather I found out, that your dad was Mr. Sweet" I said, looking him in the eyes. He looked so sad, so innocent.

"But, if I told you about this kiss, you would've just stormed off. I didn't even know that you had a twin" he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell anyone. I would've got in serious trouble, Piper with my mum and dad, and her school" I said.

"Look, can we just let it go? What's done is done, there nothing we can do about it now"

"I guess you're right, let's leave" I opened the door, and saw a load of shocked faces, giggling faces Alfie and Jerome's scheming faces. Nina's face, she mouthed 'I'm so sorry'.

I had sat on the intercom and broadcasted to everyone in entire school that Eddie's dad was in fact MR. SWEET. They started to chant Sweetie junior; my heart went out to Eddie.

"Eddie, I'm really-"

"Save it Patricia, we're done!"

Right now, I'm sitting in my dorm room, knees to my chest and listening to Sick Puppies, briefly checking Eddie's status.

When I saw he hadn't changed his relationship to 'Just dumped my girlfriend', my heart skipped a beat. But then I heard a knock on the door, and thought that this must be Eddie.

"Stay out if your names Eddie!" I shouted.

"Tough, I'm comin' in Yacker!" he said, and opened the door. I quickly clicked back to home, and prayed that he hadn't seen a single tear drop off my chin.

"What do you want weasel? Need help changing your relationship online?" I asked,

smirking.

"No, I want to apologize. I'm really sorry, really I am. I was just... a bit annoyed at what you'd done" he said, sitting.

"First of all, it was an accident, second, you weren't just annoyed – you broke up with me" I stated, crossing my arms.

"I know; I'm sorry, please don't make me say it again!"

"Fine, come here" I said and pulled him for a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm starving!" he whined.

"Hello? When aren't you?"


	6. Chapter 5: Her Secret

**Chapter 5: Her secret**

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

Most of Anubis house were in the lounge, watching the Twin Towers incident. I remember that day, I was only little and me and my moms were out shopping. Suddenly, the radio announcement came on and broadcasted all over the mall that Twin Towers in New York, had been knocked down by the terrorist, Bin Laden.

Just then, Patricia came in and Joy scrambled all over to find the remote.

"Hi Yacker we were just watching-" but then Amber cut me off.

"Desperate house wives!" Amber said quickly.

"No we weren't, we watching the Twin Towers documentary!" I said, not wanting to tell a lie in front of her.

"Oh, I'll just go then" she said solemnly, and walked away.

Jerry started to chuckle.

Mara shut him up, and Joy gave me daggers.

Amber looked at the floor and tutted, Fabian just stared at me.

"She didn't tell you, did she?" Fabian asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked. I seriously had no idea what was going on.

"Patricia's dad nearly died on that plane, he was on a business trip" Joy said.

"Oh..." I said. A wave of guilt circled through me. He nearly died, on that air moving death trap.

"Oh? Eddie!" Amber said whacking me over the head "Go and apologize, now!"

And so I went upstairs and stood outside the door. I rubbed where Amber had whacked me. Ouch, for a ditzy blonde, she had a good swing and think she's gonna leave a bruise!

I didn't know how to react to this type of Patricia. The venerable Patricia, the upset Patricia. How was I supposed to comfort her like that?

I knocked on the door. I heard a faint 'Come in', so I opened the door and stood for a moment or two.

"Hey..." I said.

"Hi" she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I don't know, it didn't seem that important at the time..." her voice wavered a little.

"I'm sorry, at least... he didn't... die" I managed, sitting and putting and arm around her.

"I guess it would have been worse if he had... died" she said, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey don't cry. Guess what I was doing that day?"

"What?" she asked.

"Going around the mall looking for a birthday present for my sister, Victoria" I said, chuckling a little.

"Lol, I didn't know you had a sister"

"Well there's a lot of thing you don't know about me, like, I love green apples"

"I knew _that_, doofus!" she said, laughing.

"Oh well!"


	7. Chapter 6: The Osirian, The Chosen one

Chapter 6: The Osirian and the Chosen One

**Patricia's's P.O.V:**

"Eddie, let's go! We're already late for history as it is!" I called.

"Yeah, just a sec!" he shouted.

He's probably with Nina, again. Ever since he found out he was the Osirian, he's just been hanging around with her, all the _time._ I can't blame him, I mean; Nina's American and knows all about Ancient Egypt. But I'm starting to feel like a _friend, _and not his girl_firiend._ I never said that he wasn't allowed to talk or spend time with Nina, it's just I'm starting to feel invisible. Now that I've let my deepest, darkest, sweetest and sappiest feelings out, (Inside my head) I'm going to school. WITHOUT, Eddie.

* * *

"Hey, Yacker! Why didn't you wait for me this morning?" Eddie asked, during our free period.

"We were already late as it was, I didn't want double detention! Next time, hurry your little convo up, and then maybe I'll wait" I snapped. I was just upset, but I'm Patricia, and I had put my force field up, AGAIN.

"Geez! I was only asking, buzz kill!" he said, and walked off.

* * *

Things got worse after French. I needed to talk to him about the French homework, I tried approaching him after, but he walked straight past me, saw Nina and went running to her like a lost puppy! I could see Fabian. He had that look in his eyes; it told me that he was... nervous, upset and uncomfortable.

"Fabian? Are you ok?" Nina asked.

"Yeah... just going to get some books" he said, and speed walked away.

"Fabian... wait!" I called. "You 'know Nina, you have a boyfriend! And Eddie you had a girlfriend!" I said, and ran after Fabian.

* * *

I found Fabian, outside, on his own.

"Fabian... I'm jealous too you 'know. But if their gonna do it right in front of us, it's not worth it" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I dunno. Your, probably right – but I just don't think Nina would do this" He said.

"I didn't think Eddie was the type either... but I guess I was wrong too"

"But... you really like Eddie, don't you?" Fabian asked me. I gave him a look.

"Yeah, I do... why do you ask?"

"Because, your never really forward to Eddie about anything... yet you tell me" he said.

I froze. What was he getting at?

"Fabian... we're both upset, I'm not trying to – well, get together with you... if that's what you're getting at" I said, standing up.

"No! I was just wondering... you're never really forward with anyone really... no offence"

"None taken. I hate it, my feelings break me, so a build a force field to protect them. I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry... I shouldn't've asked...what goes on between you and Eddie stays between you and Eddie" he said and stood up.

"We should take a walk... you 'know, it helps" I said and took his hand and smiled.

What was I doing?

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

"Had?! What does she mean?" I shouted at Nina.

"I don't know! What about Fabian? What if..." she said then stopped.

"What if... what?" I asked.

"What if they're... getting together? Eddie, come on... what did it look like from _their_ point of view? Cheating maybe?"

"Yeah... but, Yacker likes me... or she did... Nina we have to go find them and explain!" I said, frantically.

Yacker was with Fabian... who knew what was going on! We ran outside and saw them holding hands and walking, talking. I couldn't believe it.

"Patricia?"

"Fabian?"

They shot around, and looked at us and then at each other. Then started to walk towards us. This was gonna get ugly, some of us was gonna leave alone, and I had a feeling it was going to be me and Patricia.

**OMG! Who knew... It wasn't meant to go on this long, but i decided to tweak it a little... maybe just a little more than I expected. **

**Yeah... don't worry though!**  
** Peddie will be back! Probably...  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Where my heart takes over

Chapter 7: This is where my heart takes over

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

I looked at Eddie. He looked me. I couldn't do this, I love him... but why did I take his hand... WHY!

"Eddie... I'm sorry... I didn't mean too! We were just... taking a walk – but look, there's no easy way to say this... but, I love you and you know it's hard for me to show my feelings! It's impossible to picture you not in my life... please, if your with Nina, I'll drop this whole thing right now and just let you get on with whatever you have with Nina" I said. "Come on Eddie, please talk to me... you really want me to say it? I've never had someone, I could call the one. Why would I ever think of you not by my side? Eddie Sweet I love you, please, can you ever forgive me?"

"Yacker... you talk too much!" he laughed. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Alright, that's enough! You're choking me here!"

"Sorry!" I said, pulling back.

"I love you too. You've never told me that before, why now?" he asked.

"Someone... changed my mind" I said, smiling across at Fabian.

"Stutter Rutter? Really?"

"Yeah... he said something about you, not anything bad though. He made me realise... that you're... the one that I love" I said, smirking at him.

"What was all that about, 'Had' a girlfriend?"

"You and Nina... we thought, you were cheating on us! I know... but from our point of view, it looked bad. Plus, you'd been ignoring me, I was going to ask you for help on the French homework, but you walked past me, to Nina. What was I supposed to think?" I said, looking at him.

"Patricia, you know you're the only one I want"

"God, you make it sound so sappy! When I held Fabians hand, I don't know, I just lost it for a moment. But... it felt, right somehow – not that way though"

"Well, I'll race you back to the house?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask! Let's go!"

**Yeah, short I know. **

**At least something good happened. BTW, Fabina is back together too.**

**They both had separate relationship talks. Review for me x**


	9. Chapter 8: Promises go to Prom

Chapter 8: Promises go to Prom

**Eddies P.O.V:**

Oh my god. Patricia looks stunning. I'm totally digging the dark Purple dress, leather jacket and sandal heels. Wait... how do I know all this? I'm a GUY! Oh god, I've been spending way too much time with Sibuna, by that I mean AMBER.

We walked to the hall, hand in hand, Yacker was smiling at me, and it felt so right. I know, I've become the cheesy type. And then we arrived.

* * *

"You look really pretty tonight Patricia..." I said and kissed her on the lips, just before Kate came over. I squeezed Patricia's hand.

Patricia didn't really like Kate, oh, hell she didn't. But, I mean, if I was Yacker, I would punch Kate straight in the face if she was flirting with me. Don't get me wrong, Kate was really nice before I started going out with Patricia, I almost asked her out and everything, but something made me change my mind...

Well, I guess I took everything they had said to heart, and decided that maybe I liked her and she liked me. So, I was right. And Yacker's the sort of girlfriend I want, she's... real. Like a guy version of me, with red hair. But red heads always were feisty, and I like her just the way she is.

"Well, if it isn't Eddie boo and Patrick" she laughed.

"Actually, it's Patricia, and I'm a girl and not afraid to hit you right now!" Patricia said, launching herself at Kate.

"Yacker, hey, Kate, get your sorry butt on that stage, sing the damn song and then leave!" I shouted in her face.

"Fine, but this one's for you Eddie boo!" she said to me. I pulled Yacker to the back of the crowd and we stood and watched a total catastrophe.

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

Kate idiot – Barbie brunette – catty Everson was nearly done with girlfriend, so I snuck off to the girl's bathroom and re – did my make – up.

When I came back, Kate was all over Eddie. Kissing, snogging.

"Oh. My. God... Peddie's in trouble" Amber said, it was loud enough for Eddie to hear.

"Get off me! I have a girlfriend and-"

"And she saw the whole thing..." I said, looking at him shocked expression on my face. I slapped him. "We're over!" I said, and went running out of the hall, back to Anubis house. Nobody would see me cry there.

I took of my dress and threw it on the floor. I found some spare clothes, and threw them on. Maybe, our relationship was juts hopeless. Maybe it wasn't. But one thing's for sure, I'm not talking to that weasel ever again. It didn't even look like he wanted to let go. Well then, that settles it. Peddie is O.V.E.R.

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

Oh my god. What did I just do? Why did that happen?

Kate got pushed and fell onto me. So she probably thought that it was the best way to kiss me, by grabbing the chance. So she tightened her grip on me and wouldn't let go. I have to find Patricia, I need to explain. But this is always how it works. But in the end they never get back together, it's just like a movie.

I promised her I would never cheat on her. But I have.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! Wait until you see whats in store the next 2 chapters! Review for me!**

**x**


	10. Chapter 9: All in this together

Chapter 9: All in this together

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

It has been three days. Three! I CANNOT DO THIS! I need my other half, my life, my match. I need my life back! I need Eddie. But I can't show him I'm heartbroken. I'm heartbroken, yes. I've never felt this way, and I don't know what to say.

Joy has kept me from breaking completely. Mara has been on look out for new guys. Amber symbolically dumped the Peddie scrapbook in the attic, where Nina locked it with her locket. Nina also refused to let Eddie back in Sibuna. And I should feel great, but I don't. Because when I look at him, he doesn't look at me. And I feel... sad, very sad. Distraught?

Could I still be hung up on him?

Could I still like him?

I can't.

I won't.

It will never happen.

Good.

Because I am a women, come and get me!

So when I see Kate and Eddie kiss, it hits me like a tonne of bricks. I feel like I'm gonna cry.

"Amber, text me when it's over" I say, and slip away as fast as I can.

**Amber's P.O.V:**

That little! Kate shouldn't be doing that! Eww, I had to look away. Surely Eddie can't be interested in this... thing!

"You 'know Joy, people should be considerate of other people's feelings, don't you think Eddie?"

"This was Patricia's fight, but since she's too upset to fight, we'll be taking over" Joy said, standing up.

"Oh yeah Mercer, you and what army?" Kate asked, stepping forward.

"We're all in this together right guys?" I said, looking at Jerome, Alfie and Fabian.

"Right! So you keep your filthy little Barbie hands off Eddie! Cause he knows better than to go with a skanky thing like you!" Jerome said, pushing her a little.

"Yeah, don't mess with Eddie or the aliens will get you!" Alfie said.

"And Eddie doesn't like you anyway!" Fabian said.

"How do you know Rutter?" Kate asked him.

"Because I hear him crying for Patricia when he's asleep..." Fabian mumbled, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Dude! Kate... I'm sorry, this just isn't right. We're done, well we never were" Eddie trailed off, because he was running out, probably to find Patricia. Well, Operation Peddie was just about finished. Hang on... there was no 'Operation' plan in the first place...I just saved a relationship without any planning! YAY!

**Yep. I was actually stuck on how to write this chapter, I'm not very good at break – ups. Anyways, I didn't want to leave you guys at a cliff-hanger. Review please!**

**x**


	11. Chapter 10: I love you

Chapter 10: I love you

**Patricia's :**

I can hear Victor shout from the tree I'm sitting under. I'm listening to 'Tell Me Why', by Taylor Swift now. All, I can see in my mind is that kiss. Eddie, Kate. Kate, leaning in and then smirking at me, before kissing Eddie. She mouthed 'He's mine' at me before I left. Tell me why?

My eyes stung with the images of Eddie and Kate. Everything ran through my head so fast I didn't see Eddie standing in front of me. I don't have a clue on what to do. Should I make a dash for it? Tell him I miss him? Shout at him? So I just sat there, very stunned. Then I turned off my iPod, there's was no avoiding this.

"Patricia, please talk to me!" Eddie said, pleading, on his knees.

"Why did you kiss Kate?" I asked standing up and folding my arms.

"She was bragging about how great a singer she was and then somebody pushed her. So she fell onto me, then grabbed me and kissed me!"

"What about before?"

"I don't know I was in over my head. You weren't even gonna let me explain, so I thought about it and...That happened. Please Yacker, my world doesn't make sense, not without you in it" He said. He was being so cheesy, I was gonna crack. But then again, I had too. I wanted him back. So I kissed him.

"Whoa. What happened to you?!" he asked, very dazed.

"Yeah, maybe I was ignoring you that night. Thought I was strong? Yeah, I lied." I said. "I was dumb. I should've let you explain, I'm sorry. But I know how I feel about you now. So, can we just let it go?" I asked.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?!" Eddie looked at me. "Just kidding! I thought you would never forgive me, even though it wasn't me..."

Just when I was about to kiss him again, I remembered something. He promised me he wouldn't cheat. He did promise,_ promised._

"But Eddie...you promised you wouldn't cheat. But...you did."

"Well, technically, she started it. So I wasn't cheating _actually. _More like...testing someone's lips by _accident_"

"Since when did you become all 'Fabian on me'? Who cares! I don't even know why I asked that question!" but I did. What if he _did _kiss her on purpose? Then what?

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

Patricia's face suddenly fell. I could tell she was thinking about Kate and me. But, nothing was going on between us. Well, not anymore. I broke off whatever that was, because I something great with Yacker. I love Patricia, nothing will change that. But, sometimes, she can get a tinny bit annoying. And that's what I love about her. We're a perfect match. I know, I sound like a boy version of Amber!

"I love you Patricia" I said looking at the floor. "After everything we've been through, I think I finally found myself. Because, when I look at you, it reflects on my feelings. I know cheesy right?"

"No, it's not. It's real, like real _real. _Because I love you too, Eddie, what was, became more. We weren't even friends and now were..._more_. Cause, I would wait for you, wait forever and a day" she said. "And, could you put your phone number, back in my phone?"

And that was when; I finally realized everything was totally real. My first real girlfriend, and I'm not messing it up.

**Ok! Yeah, so this is it! Yeah, before anyone asks,**

**he puts his number in! Review for me, the next chapter will be up soon!**

**X **


	12. Chapter 11: A promise ring

Chapter 11: A promise ring

**Patricia's P.O.V: **

"Come _on_ Patricia! We're going to the beach and you're going to like it!" Amber shouted. I really wasn't in the mood. After just getting back with Eddie, and using my _feelings, _I really wasn't in a 'beachy' mood. It was more like a 'Stay in bed till eleven thirty' and then 'Prank Jerome and Alfie' mood. But, no. It was Nine thirty and I was still in bed, refusing to get up.

"Do you want me to get a bucket of freezing cold water? Cause I will and I'll get Eddie to do the honours!" She said, a little frustrated.

"Fine, I'm up! Now, if it makes you feel even happier, I'll let you help me with my clothes!" I groaned and swung my legs out of bed.

"Good, go clean up and I'll root through your wardrobe. Bye!" she said, and pushed me out of the room. Well, she was nice, NOT.

* * *

I walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I started to brush my teeth when I heard squeals coming from my dorm.

I opened the door to see Amber and Nina pouring over a note.

"Ok, I don't want to intrude in you Fabina stu-"

"It's not Fabina... it's Peddie! Eddie slipped it under the door!" Amber said. "Nina, read it out!"

"Ok. Dear Yacker, we're going to the beach, yeah. But I have a surprise for you...

Eddie"

"And? What else's is new? Look Amber, I'm really not in the mood for games! I'm tired..."

"No, come on! You have to go to the beach with us, Eddie has a surprise! Just get your clothes, do your make – up and get down there and tell him you love him!" Nina said.

"Fine, but I'm not going to see Eddie – yet" I added, grabbing my clothes.

* * *

One hour later –

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

We're all in the minivan now. We're going to the beach, which is good; it's the perfect place to give Yacker her present. It's a promise ring. Two hearts, and our names on either side, I have one too. I'm not wearing it at the minute, it would give it away, as I'm sitting next to her.

I smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking of your reaction when I show you the surprise..." I said, my smile fading into a smirk.

"Please can you just tell me what it is?" she pleaded.

"Nope!"

* * *

We arrived at the beach in no time, and Amber was the first one to get out the minivan. She was so Barbie pink, it was unbelievable. Yacker and me set out some towels and lay on them.

"Eddie, do you like it here in England?" she asked me.

"I guess. This is probably the first time it's ever been sunny. But, there's something different about England, I dunno. I wanted to go home but, you made me stay. Everyone's so nice; it's not like public school, where there are popularity clicks, and nerdy clicks. Anubis is some much more than that. Alfie and Jerome are the clowns, Sibuna, and Mara and Joy are just really nice, especially Mara and your just...you made me stay, because...I love you" I finished. I did like England, but Yacker was one of the main reasons.

She pulled me close and kissed me. All the while, I thought about how hard it will be when we go to college. I'm seriously gonna miss Yacker. I haven't told her yet, but I got my college application letter earlier than anyone else. The only person who knows is Fabian, and he keeps reminding me to tell Patricia, but I can't bear the thought of her being so upset, so I'm leaving it until the last minute. It's why I giving her a promise ring, so she'll know I'll always love her.

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

Slime ball doesn't look so happy. I wonder if it's his dad, they had a talk yesterday, but Eddie never told me about it. I'm not gonna bring it up in case it upsets him.

"Yeah sure, let's go. I can give you your surprise then" he said, smirking a little. I had a feeling it was going to be something gross. We had only been walking for a short while, when he pulled out a ring.

"I want to give this" he said, placing it on one of my fingers. "So you'll always know I love you. I have one too" I brought out his hand. The ring had 'Patricia' on one side of the diamond heart and on the other it had 'Eddie'.

"Eddie, it's beautiful, I love it! But more importantly, I love you" I said, and kissed him, passionately. We embraced, and I whispered "I will always love you"

**So guys? What did you think? **

**I know shocker, who knew Eddie was going back to America?! Review for me! X **


	13. Chapter 12: Stress

**Hey guys! A lot of you have had some questions about whether Eddie's still going to America for college. And...I'm sorry to say it's true. **

**But don't worry its how the sequel starts.**

**Lolalove **

**X **

Chapter 12: Stress

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

"Ok" I said, sighing. I had made a list of which tests were on what days:

Maths and English – Tuesday

French – Wednesday

Science and History – Thursday

It was GCSE week. Everyone was panicking because they needed good grades to get into the college they wanted. Eddie didn't seem too worried, probably because he didn't actually care about college anyway, but I'd never really asked him. I cared, I cared a lot. I really wanted to get into the University College of Liverpool, and I really needed to study hard. Something's bothering Eddie though, but it's probably just his dad. Whenever they talk, they end up fighting. Last time it went too far I think, but he doesn't like to talk about.

* * *

It's Sunday, and I'm studying, whilst eating a breakfast muffin. It's actually kinda hard, and girls can multi task (No offense to boys).

* * *

I started to study math and I was there for about an hour, and I didn't notice everyone leave. So I took my notes upstairs, and started to study some more. Then at about eleven, I switched to French. French and maths are mainly my weak point, so I was really too worried about anything else. About an hour or so later, Trudy came in, carrying a tray with a chicken sandwich, shortbread and a glass of orange.

"Oh, Trudy thanks, but I'm not really hungry" I said, turning back to my French work.

"Now Patricia, just because it's GCSE week, doesn't mean its study, study, study and no food! Food is like petrol, if you don't get enough, you'll have no energy _for_ those tests! Now, eat!" she said, putting the tray. Who knew the woman was temperamental about food.

"Alright" I said, and pulled the tray forward. I managed to eat one sandwich and half the shortbread, and all of the juice. I was starving, but every second of studying counts, right?

I finished and swapped over to maths again, studying details. An hour later I switched back to French, but got stuck on some things, so I went to ask Eddie about it. I showed him the booklet and he said he could help me.

"Ok, you got it now?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks" I kissed him on the cheek, and then left without another word. I headed back to my dorm, cause, every second counts, right?

* * *

At dinner, it was my favorite. Macaroni cheese or Carbanora, as Fabian calls it. Hey, I'm not a smarty pants! I hardly touched it though. I ate a quarter of the plateful of Macaroni cheese. Well every second counts, right?

I went upstairs and studied math for a little while, before working on my literature. Then I heard a knock, so I said 'come in'. It was Eddie.

"Hey there Yacker, how you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, fine. I'm just...studying...hm..." I said, as studied a paragraph.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted catch the new movie, 'Horror House', do you wanna go?"

"Well...I would but...I really want to get a place at this University, and I have to study and – well, I'm really stressed, under pressure – uh, can we just go to the movie?" I blurted out.

"Tell me about it. I kinda worried in case my dad gets all mad cause I didn't get good grades. Let's just get out for a while, you 'know, scare the stress off?"

"Yeah, let's go" I said, closing my book and grabbing his hand. Well, I did need a break, and spending my Sunday night with Eddie, is all I ever wanted.

**Hey! So whatcha think? I know GCSE's! Hopefully the next few chapters will be a bit more inspiring! I tried to keep it short but I couldn't quite do it! Review for me!**

**X**


	14. Chapter 13: Rufus is back

Chapter 13: Rufus is back

**Eddie's P.O.V: **

"Hey, Yacker! I left some books in my locker, I'm just gonna go and get them, see ya in a minute!" I said, turning back for my history books.

"Ok!" she shouted.

They contained an essay that I had left until the last minute, and I really had to get it done, if I didn't want detention. I know me Eddie bothered about detention. But me and Yacker had scheduled a movie date, and I didn't want to make her mad.

Anyway, I rushed inside and fiddled about with my locker, somehow, I could never remember my combination. It took me more than two minutes to get it open and even then, I had to root through all the junk I had in here. Half eaten hoagie, torn homework assignment...ah! My books! I quickly grabbed them, and shut my locker, forgetting to put the combination in.

But when I got back outside, Yacker was gone, and a note was taped to my dad's car.

_If you want your girlfriend,_

_Meet me in the woods, _

_At midnight tonight. _

_Rufus _

Rufus?! Oh my god...she could be being tortured for all I know...

* * *

I ran back to the house, dumping my homework on my bed and rushing into the common room.

"Fabian..." I put my hand over my right eye.

"Oh!" he said, and motioned for the other Sibunas to come. We headed into the corridor and I started to explain.

* * *

"And when I came back, she was gone...but then I found this note..." I got the note out from my back pocket. "Look" I said, holding it in m palm.

"Rufus!" Jerome said, shocked.

"But why would he want Patricia? He already kidnapped her once before...but..." Nina said, scanning the note carefully.

"Yeah, but if it says 'Meet me in the woods', we he wants Eddie" Fabian, said pointing at me.

"But, why me?" I asked.

"Of course! You're the Osirian!" Amber said. We all stared at her. It wasn't like her to make such an achievement.

"Yes, Ambers quite right, he wants you're powers Eddie" Jerome said. I didn't believe a word. But...why take Patricia, and not me?

"He takes Patricia, so you'll turn yourself in! And if you don't...who knows what will happen to Patricia..." Alfie said.

"Alfie! Shut up!" the other six hissed. I had only been in Sibuna for a little while, so had Mara and Joy, but Jerome seemed to have told Mara about it, and even Jerome didn't know much about it. Joy got kidnapped two years ago and then something else happened the year I came, but I still don't understand who this Rufus guy is. I know he kidnapped Patricia and Jerome, but other than that...I don't know what he's capable of.

"We all agree that this is important enough for the _seven_ of us to go out and meet him tonight?" Joy asked, looking at everyone, swiveling her head in the circle.

"Yes, but Eddie definitely has to go, it's his girlfriends _life_ that at stake here" Fabian said, emphasizing the word 'Life'. Life? Her LIFE'S at risk!?

"Well, Fabian, considering we're all in Sibuna" Nina said, putting her right hand over her eye "All our lives are at risk, especially against Rufus – Sibuna?" Nina asked.

"Sibuna!" The eight of us said. Looks like this is another death challenge for us.

**So guys, what do you think? **

**I know ANOTHER shock! Do you think they'll get to Patricia in time? **

**Review for me!**

**X **


	15. Chapter 14: Save me

Chapter 14: Save me

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

I am sitting alone, in the warehouse he kept me in last time. The last thing I remember was Eddie going to get his books, and then Rufus knocked me out. Then I woke up here. I have a large lump where Rufus knocked me out, and have vomited three times; I'm starting to feel a little better. Now, I just want out. I would have a heart attack and die right now if; I didn't have a boyfriend who's probably crazy worried.

Speaking of Eddie, hopefully he got Sibuna together, and are coming at midnight tonight. I have my watch on and I can just about read it in this dim light. It says:

7:00pm

That means its five hours before I get shoved in a van and taken to the woods. Rufus could've been more specific, rather than just putting 'The woods', sometimes evil villains can be so clueless. Well, I certainly sound upbeat for someone who's been locked in a barn for four hours and probably has a swollen ankle and concussion. Now all I can do is wait.

**Eddie's P.O.V: **

It's been seven hours since I last laid eyes on my Yacker, and its two hours until I see her again.

"You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop!"

Ah, the old pin drop speech, Yacker would've made a comment at that! Oh my god, I sound so sappy! I'm acting as if I haven't seen her in months. Ok, so that would be Fabian. "Nina, Nina come back!" he'd wail. Well, I'm Eddie, not Fabian.

* * *

We weren't even going to bed; we were getting ready for mission. Ok, now I sound like I'm about to save the world, no I'm saving my girlfriend.

"You ready? We're meeting Jerome and Alfie outside in the hall, meeting up with the girls too" Fabian told me, stashing a baseball bat in the sports bag. Sometimes I wonder if he was involved in vandalism, because he seems to know a lot of vandal tools.

"Yeah, let's do this thing!" I whispered, opening the door. Jerome and Alfie were waiting with a bag. The girls had just come downstairs, carrying a map of the school grounds and beyond.

"If we head towards the library, and then turn into towards the clearing, I think that's where he wants to meet us" Joy said.

"Alright, let's go!" I said, punching my fist in the air, and walking out. This gonna be a long night.

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

I was shoved into the back of a car. My head still hurt, and my ankle was cut, bruised and broken. My tights my ripped and my shirt had turned a shade of grey.

We'd been driving for ten minutes, and were finally there. I couldn't wait to see Eddie and the rest of Sibuna. I got out of the car, gag around my mouth, Rufus tying my wrists together. I just wanted to go back to Anubis House. Be with Eddie, Sibuna. Have victor give me detention. I didn't care, anywhere but here.

* * *

"Eddie, you're going the wrong way! Do you want Patricia or not?" I heard Mara's voice.

Rufus spoke up. "Ah, so you have come to save the poor red head!"

"Patricia!" They all screamed. I waved, motioning to my gag. I wasn't even going to touch it, because Rufus might do something rash.

"Let her go, it's me you want! I'm the Osrian!"

"Fine! I'll let her go!" Rufus said. He was being easy, that's unusual, but you 'know what they say. He untied my wrists, and then my gag. He pushed my forward, and I lost my balance because of my ankle. Fortunately, Eddie caught me.

"Eddie! I thought I'd never see you again!" I threw my arms around him.

"Yacker! What did he do to you?" he said, looking me up and down.

"Oh, this? It's off when he knocked me out, I was actually lucky I didn't crack my skull. My ankles broken though" I lifted it, showing pained expression.

"Oh my god. Well, looks like were gonna have our work cut out" he said, wrapping an arm round me and kissing my forehead.

"No chizz" I said.

**So? What'd you think? **

**I'll update tomorrow!**

**Review for me!**

**X **


	16. Chapter 15: Police

Chapter 15: Police

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

Even with the Sibuna gang behind me, I still feel scared. I know, I'm Eddie the bad boy, who's never scared. But Patricia's the big bad girl, why does she get to be scared? Oh yeah, cause she has a boyfriend who has to protect her. Wait...I'm that guy! Looks like I'm losing my head a little in all the drama, why else would my arms be around her? I'm being humorous whilst being held captive...sort of.

Anyway, we have bigger things to worry about. Rufus being one, Patricia's life being the other and my powers life hanging in a balance, and I guess that means my life as well. Sibuna may well be in trouble too.

"Why can't we just call the cops, or the coppers? Or whatever you British people call them!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"Eddie...it's actually the police" Patricia said, correcting me.

"Because if we call the police, Rufus might as well shoot us!" Jerome whispered.

"Hey, Rufus, I wanna talk to you!" I shouted, leaving Patricia's side.

"What do you want, you vermin little boy?" he snarled.

"Alright, so you want my powers? Here, takes them" I said, holding my hands out, facing my palms at his. I winked at Patricia, signalling her to tell the others to call the cops...sorry police.

"Ok, so where's the power?" he asked. He's so easy to trick.

"The energy is invisible and very light" I said, nodding.

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

Eddie's a genius! He's tricked Rufus into to thinking that he's giving the power to him. He winked at me a told me to tell the rest of Sibuna to call the police. So that's what we're doing right now. Amber has her mobile out and is calling 999. Yes, because this is England, we call 999, not 911.

"Hello? Yes, this is Amber Millington. Yeah I need police please? My friend was kidnapped by a psycho called Rufus; he left a note for her boyfriend to meet us in the woods at midnight. He claims that my friend's boyfriend has magical powers! Yes, Liverpool, Anubis House, Frobisher boarding school, that's right. The wood clearing. Why I am whispering? Because if Rufus hears us on the phone to the police he might kill us, please hurry! OK, see you then!"

"Way to go Ambs! You did it!" Alfie whispers happily.

"Now all we have to do is wait, and things like this don't take very long" I said, watching Eddie fool the evil villain. I hope he keeps this up.

Ten minutes later:

"Eddie, if we die I just wanted to say, you are the best roommate ever!" Fabian says, shaking a little. "Even if you do listen to that awful music!"

"Hey! But thanks for-" but Eddie got cut off by the sound of sirens.

"Look, it's the police!" I shouted. I hugged Joy, Nina and the rest of Sibuna, and then explained to police, about what to me.

"And he claimed I had powers!" Eddie chipped in.

"But you said you did!" Rufus shouted, whilst being handcuffed.

"Poor man probably doesn't even know his own name anymore!" Amber said, pouting a little.

"How long will he be in prison?" Nina asked.

"Maybe, three or four years? Anyway, we'll take the troubled man back to our station, and you kids can go back to your house and rest up for the night. Well, see you later" they said, and then drove off in their car. I just love police.

"So, that's one problem solved, but what are we going to tell Victor? Patricia was kidnapped and Rufus tried to kill us all?" I asked, looking at them all.

"She has a point" Joy said.

"Last one back to the house has to tell Victor and Trudy in the morning!" Jerome shouted running back.

But of course, me and Eddie ended up being sappy, holding hands and walking back, whilst talking. So guess who got detention? Eddie, because he should've got Victor.

Hey, I was kidnapped! I couldn't get into trouble! Just another day in paradise!

**So guys, what did you think? **

**Review for me! **

**X **


	17. Chapter 16: Football

Chapter 16: Football

**Jerome's P.O.V:**

"Please Trixie! Please play football with us!" I pleaded. We needed players, and only had Fabian, Alfie and me so far.

"Can I trust you two not to get all competitive?" she asked.

"Yes, if you can get Eddie to play..." I said, smirking a little.

"Why?"

"Because we need a team, I'm asking Nina if she'll play..." I said, putting the pouty puppy face on.

"Fine, now leave me alone, I'll be out in ten minutes!" she said, pushing past us and heading downstairs. God, she's difficult, how does Eddie do it?

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

I headed downstairs to ask Eddie if he would play Football. I knew he would say yes, but he didn't know what football was.

"Eddie! I have a question" I said, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Will you play football with me, Jerome, Alfie, Nina and Fabian?" I said, looking at him. "Please?"

"Sure, I'll go get my helmet" he said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Whoa! In England, footballs way different! Like, you don't wear shoulder pad thingy's or a helmet and you kick the ball, you don't carry it" I finished.

"Oh, so it's soccer. Sure, let's go" he said, and grabbed my hand.

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

Oh no. Soccer is not really my strong point. Wait, correction, it's not even in my list of talents, and I have lots. What I am I going to do? I told Yacker here, that I could play. Well, I'm just gonna have to take notes, off what I've seen on TV.

"Are you nervous?" She asked me, as we stepped outside. I looked at the goals, and gulped. "You are! You've never played football before have you?"

"Yeah, well, I'm American; it's never really been on my 'To do' list. Other than the other football" I said.

"I could ask if we could play Rugby instead. I'm sure Nina's never played before, and Fabians not really sporty"

"So why are they playing?" I asked.

"Cause Jerome and Alfie need equal teams! It's the only reason I'm playing, they wouldn't leave me alone!" she said, pointing towards the two clowns.

"Well then, we'll just have to play!" I said, walking forward.

"What? You've never even played before!"

"All the more reason to learn then!" I said cheerfully.

**Yeah, a short little drabble about Eddie and his **

'**Boy troubles'! **

**I hoped you liked it, four more chapters!  
**

**Review for me! **

**X **


	18. Chapter 17: Daniel

Chapter 17: Daniel

**Patricia's P.O.V: **

"Uh! Leave me alone! I have a boyfriend, if you didn't know!" I yelled, pushing Daniel off me.

"Ok, who's the guy then? I'll beat him up!" Daniel said, punching his fist in the air.

"I doubt you could, it's Eddie" I said, swinging my back over my shoulder and walking towards the door.

"Hey!" Daniel grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me full on the lips. I pulled away quicker than lightning and pushed him to the floor.

"Creep!" I muttered, and walked off down the hallway. What was I supposed to tell Eddie? Not that I didn't want him to fight for me, it's just I didn't want him to get into trouble with his dad, or get a black eye for that matter. Eddie was tough, but when it came to his dad, he really didn't want to disappoint him. So...what should I do? I can't sit back and let Daniel do it again, but I can't lie to Eddie either and I certainly can't embarrass him in front of his dad.

* * *

So I sat through Science passing notes to him, even though he was sitting next to me.

**A.N: **(Eddie in bold, Patricia in italic).

_Hey, was up? X_

**Nothing much, wats with the note passin? X **

_Bored. As much as i luv ur dad, he gets kinda irritating the way he rambles on. X _

**I know the feelin. Do u wanna watch a movie tonite in my dorm? X **

_Luv too! X _

**Say, 7? X **

_Yeah, sure. X _

* * *

Suddenly, the bell went. I was dreading this, as Daniel was in our Science class, and had been making flirty eyes at the start of the lesson. We stood up and pushed our chairs under, before walking out. I kept looking behind me to make sure he wasn't following me, but he was, so I grabbed Eddie's hand.

"Aww! Is Yacker getting all sentimental?" Eddie sung, swinging our arms.

"Shut it weasel" I muttered under my breathe. "Can't a girl hold a guys hand for once? I am your girlfriend!"

"Gee, sorry Yacker!"

"Hey, I have something to do, you can wait at gate if you want to" I said, letting my hand fall.

"Sure, what do you need to do?" he asked. I thought about spilling my guts to him, but then thought better of it.

"Um, homework issues see you in a minute" I said, turning around. I walked towards Daniel and his friends.

* * *

"You better stop this, because if I decide to tell Eddie – you will be dead meat" I spat.

"Oh yeah, and what's he gonna do about it?" he said, his friends stepping towards me. I had a feeling I was about to become shark bate.

**I hoped you guys liked it! **

**Oooh!  
**

**What's gonna happen next?  
**

**x  
**


	19. Chapter 18: The lame excuse

Chapter 18: The lame excuse

**Eddie's P.O.V: **

Patricia was taking forever. I wondered how long this supposed 'Homework' thing was going to take. Well, it was homework, and knowing Patricia, she'll need things explaining over and over again. It had been ten minutes – surely it didn't take that long to just explain some homework.

I saw Daniel and his friends walk out, so I decided to ask them if they saw Patricia.

"Hey Daniel, you didn't happen to see Patricia in there, did you?" I asked. The guys had a smug look on their faces. I narrowed my eyes. They were whispering amongst themselves and smirking at me. Something weird was going on here.

"Oh, we saw Patricia. We _definitely _saw her go in to the girls bathroom crying" he laughed a little, signalling to all his friends to move over to their house.

"Wait...you were the only other students in there, apart from the few nerds. What happened?" I asked angrily.

"Let's just say... she had a bloody nose when we let her go!" He ran with his gang off campus and disappeared out of sight. They beat her up but why? I ran inside, I really didn't care if it was the girl's bathroom; I needed to know is she was ok.

* * *

When I walked in, her face didn't look at all how it did ten minutes ago. It was all bloody and bruised. Her arms had red marks on, and her blouse was all scuffed. Her hair looked a little messed up, but apart from that, she looked totally bad, as in hurt.

"Patricia...why did they...?" I said, sitting down beside her.

"Daniel...kissed me earlier, but I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to start a fight. And I didn't want to get you into to trouble with your dad – but they were following us, and I thought if they get me alone, he might try and, you 'know. So I made up a lame excuse, and tried to stop them, but they beat me up" she finished. I put an arm around her.

"Yacker, I believe you. I love you, I wouldn't start a fight, and I know how much you would appreciate it though. But you're so over your head sometime's, it shows. Just tell me, I can tell my dad, he'll sort them out" I said, kissing her forehead. I took her hand and pulled her up. "Come on, let's get back" I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Good because this is throbbing" she groaned.

* * *

When we got back, Trudy put ice on it straight away. Everyone was asking how it happened, but we said we'd tell them at dinner. So as if on cue, Amber – I'm so perky – I'm so pretty – Millington, was all questions and Yacker didn't even eat half her dinner.

So being the most amazing boyfriend, I asked her she wanted to pig out in the kitchen after lights out.

**Aww! How sweet! Just like his last name!**

**Ok guys, so the last two chapters might be up tomoz! **

**If u have any prompts, plz put them in the comment section below! **

**And Eddie has to leave remember in order for the sequel to happen!**

**X **


	20. Chapter 19: Time to face the music

Chapter 19: Time to face the music

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

This was it. Today was the day. Today was the day I was telling Patricia I was going to America for college. And, frankly, I'm very scared. Who knows how she'll take it? Knowing her, she'll make a big scene and we'll end up over. We all graduated a week ago, yet it feels like just yesterday. I keep replaying that scene, Fabian and Nina graduated with high honours and they kissed at the podium. Well, it wasn't a surprise, they're two love birds when their together. They both got into the same university in Egypt. I didn't even know they _had_ universities in Egypt.

I decided I wasn't going to tell Yacker. No way was I risking it all, everything we worked on. I was going to stay in bed and just leave first thing tomorrow morning. Patricia hasn't told me where she's going yet. But she said it'll be in Liverpool, because she only applied to ones in the area. She did say she applied to one or two in London, just in case she didn't get into the other ones. And a few in America.

* * *

So anyway, I'm in bed and its one thirty. Yacker keeps sending me texts, and it's driving me mad. I don't want to think about her, not at all. But, she's bored and wants to hangout. Uh, why was life so _complicated_! I mean, I did apply to schools in England, but only like five. I applied to nearly every _one_ in America. So, I texted her back:

Hi. Um, do u wanna take a walk? I'll meet u in the hall

Eddie x

P.s: I'm still in bed, might be while x

I really didn't want to face the music. You'd think she'd have asked by now, but no she hasn't. I forced myself out of bed, and crawled over to my wardrobe. NO! Seriously didn't want to do this. I mean couldn't I just get Fabian to do it? No, then me and Patricia would really be over. I picked out some jeans and a top. I slung them on the bed, and then went to take a shower. It took me about five minutes to open the door, because I couldn't do it. I didn't want the day to end. I got in the shower, eventually (And, I don't put my showers in detail – no – one does).

* * *

I met Yacker at two fifteen. Yes, I was scared. Yes, I was very nervous. Yes, I am being brave. I sound like I'm about to jump of a bridge of something. Well, that's what it felt like. I took her hand and we walked out of the house. The tension was getting stronger, and I was starting to sweat like crazy. My stomach had butterflies, like the first time I was kissed. After this, I was screwed. Peddie was screwed, probably.

We walked and chatted about the weather. But, it felt wrong to be letting her in on this secret now, in this moment in time, when I could've told her months ago.

"Look, I'm beating around the bush, I have something to tell you" I said taking a deep breath.

"Eddie, you're not breaking up with me are you?" she asked, peering at my face, as it was down towards the ground.

"Well, it might turn out that way" I murmured. "What I mean is, what I'm about to tell you might end us all together"

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

What the hell was he talking about?

Wait...I read his face just like a letter. He was going back to America wasn't he?

"You're going back to America for college, aren't you?" I choked. I felt this weird feeling. Sadness was a thing a got when we had a fight, maybe anger too. But this was more like devastation, weakness, desperation.

"Yeah, I did apply for schools in the UK though" he said, scratching his head. I thought I was going to faint. I sat down, taking it all in.

"Was I only the only one who fell in love?" I asked.

"No. I love you, it's why I gave you the Promise ring" He sat beside me, holding my hand.

"Tell me what I'm supposed to do without you?" I started to cry. I cried into his shoulder. I couldn't be without him, no way.

"I don't know, but – remember I'll always love you Patricia" He said, stroking my hair.

Is this seriously real? Because, I'm in London. Alone.

**Yep, very sad, don't worry though.**

**Its gonna be a...sad ending. **

**But the real ending is just yet to come remember! **

**I hope you guys read the last chapter!**

**X **


	21. Chapter 20: Overcome

Chapter 20: Overcome

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

"So this is it?" I asked Eddie, on the morning of our departure.

"Looks like it..." He answered, pointing towards my taxi.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye..." I hugged him. As much as it pained me to do so, I didn't want to let go of him. Of everything I've overcome, this has to be the hardest thing I've ever done. "I'll miss you, Eddie" I whispered.

"I'll miss you too, Yacker" He sniffed.

* * *

"I want you to know, that it doesn't matter where we take this road, someone's gotta

go. And also, I'll love you. I still do" I said, pulling him in for one last kiss. It was a long, long one.

"We can Skype each other, and call everyday!" he said, wiping my eyes. "Take a breath and listen, I'll be in America. Nothings gonna change that, four years from now. Patricia, I'll always love you, just remember that" He picked up my bags, and carried them over to the taxi.

We hugged once more, and then I climbed into the taxi.

"Liverpool central station please" I said, reaching for my iPod. I closed my eyes, and once I was around the corner, I breathed out and started to sob.

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V: **

"She's really gone" I said, staring out into space. Fabian put a hand on my shoulder.

"It gonna be ok Eddie, look there's your taxi. Well, goodbye mate. It's been great having you as a roommate" we 'Guy' hugged and then, I got into the taxi. Well, this is hard.

"Liverpool airport please" we drove for about twenty minutes before we arrived at the airport. Of everything I've ever overcome, this has to be the hardest thing ever. I walked in to the airport and found my flight number. Flight 206, to Los Angles, leaves at One forty. I checked in and let my bag be taken. I got a coffee, and sat down. One thirty five, I better leave.

Sitting on the aeroplane gave me time to think. Why did I want to do this? I put my head on the window and fell asleep thinking about Patricia.

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V: **

Uh, sitting on a train for two and a half hours gives you butt ache. I felt refreshed. But then the realization of that I probably wasn't going to see Eddie for four years from now. Maybe talking to him on the phone wouldn't be so bad; at least I could still hear his voice. And Skype would work both ways, unless the connection was bad, especially from different parts of the world. I never even saw it coming, sometimes change is for the best though.

I sat in my new apartment. I didn't know what I was doing there. But I guess this was just something I'd I have to overcome.

**I know. Sad ending! **

**The sequel will either be up today or tomoz.**

**Not sure.**

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! **

**X **


End file.
